Neglectful Lover
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Yoongi bangun dengan malas hanya untuk menggapai sebungkus rokok di atas meja nakas. "Aku?" lalu dia nyalakan api dari pemantik. Dia sulut rokoknya dan ia isap penuh gairah. "Semua tentangku tenggelam. Kenapa kau beri aku biru?" BTS. Minyoon.


**Neglectful Lover**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

Lana del Rey-Shades of Cool

.

.

.

Di luar dia adalah si _casanova_ yang naik Chevrolet beratap terbuka untuk pamer pesona, tapi di dalam dia adalah seseorang yang punya masalah dalam mempersepsikan objek. Selalu ada persepsi ganda, seolah-olah dia lelaki gila. Bagaimana tidak? Tiap kali menemukan wanita yang menarik di mata, yang dia lihat harusnya sekadar sosok turunan hawa, punya anggota tubuh sempurna dengan wajah cantik memesona, tapi dalam pikirannya wanita itu bisa jadi adalah api, atau batu, atau kue, atau buah lemon. Tiap kali dia gambar di kanvas, warna yang dia gunakan selalu senada dengan apa yang dia wanita-wanita itu. Wanita merah, wanita kuning, wanita hijau, wanita ungu. Banyak gadis yang datang, banyak gadis yang mengisi ranjang. Malam-malam dengan wiski dan seks jadi gaya hidupnya.

Suatu hari dia menemukan oase. Pohon palem yang tumbuh tinggi tak melindungi diri dari terik matahari. Musim kering bersahabat dengan aspal panas. Dia lihat Yoongi yang menyejukkan, dengan rambut hitam yang tersibak angin, dan kulit putihnya yang memerah tersengat, sosoknya serupa air (entah yang di laut atau yang di kolam). Melihatnya tenggorokan Jimin terasa gersang. Yoongi adalah air bening yang menggairahkan. Lalu dahaga itu dibawa untuk tenggelam pada biru bening. Dia menjadikan dirinya pria yang minta dicinta.

-o0o-

Yoongi telanjang kaki. Musim kering, air kolam renang bersinar. Pintu kaca yang terbuka lebar membuat bening itu memantul sampai ke dalam rumah. Yoongi nampak lebih bening lagi, Jimin pandangi sambil bersandar di dinding, minum wiski.

"Kau tidak akan melarangku untuk merokok, kan? Temanku pernah ambil korekku lalu dia ganti dengan lolipop."

"Oh, tidak. Bagaimana aku bisa melarangmu sementara aku sendiri melakukan itu?"

Yoongi tertawa. Dia bangun dari duduknya dan peluk Jimin, sedang jarinya mengapit sebatang rokok yang masih panjang, baru disulut sebentar. Soal larang-melarang tak bisa dilakukan, sebab mereka serupa, Jimin, pria tigapuluh enam tahun yang suka minum wiski, dan Yoongi, pemuda yang ingin coba banyak hal. Puas memeluk, Yoongi lepaskan pria itu dan dia kembali mengisap rokoknya dengan senang. Jiwa muda yang ceria dan bahagia, Jimin lihat itu dari _sayang_ -nya.

Jujur saja, Jimin bukan penyuka lelaki. Tapi dia telah melihat kecantikan dari seorang pemuda: Yoongi, sampai-sampai gambar di kanvasnya tiada lain hanya Yoongi seorang. Sebuah kekaguman yang bertahan lama, entah mengapa. Ketika melihat gambar yang dibuatnya dahulu, dia hanya temukan satu dari tiap-tiap wanita yang pernah dia kenali (dan sekarang tak lagi). Tapi potret Yoongi lebih dari satu. Tiap kali pemuda itu pulang dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di rumah, kerinduan yang ada selalu dituangkan pada kanvas. Lalu dia akan bergairah. Sebuah penghargaan akan proses, dia bilang. Ada gelora yang menggebu, nikmatnya bertahap dari mulai sketsa sampai pewarnaan. Rasanya hampir sama seperti ketika dia bercinta. Setiap kali, setiap melukis, pasti begitu. Di akhir, sebuah kepuasan hadir. Dia akan pandangi lama hasil gambarnya, tapi bukan seperti Narsisus. Dia tak mengagumi tangannya yang bisa membentuk rupa manusia dalam selembar kanvas, tidak. Dia kagumi objeknya. Dia cinta pada mereka; pada objek-objeknya. Pelukis ini punya rasa yang diberi tiap dia torehkan warna dengan tangannya. Masing-masing kadarnya beda. Yang ini dia beri rasa yang lembut dan manis, yang itu keras dan kuat. Lalu Yoongi, dia adalah seorang pemuda dengan satu warna yang konsisten. Biru, biru, bening, dingin, damai, berenang. Gairah-gairah pada wanita-wanita itu berbeda ketika Jimin melukis Yoongi. Lebih seperti suatu kedamaian dalam air. Ketika menyelam, telinga ditulikan, mulut dibisukan. Kemudian indera yang berfungsi adalah mata. Dia lihat Yoongi berenang seperti _mermaid_ , lihai, indah, damai (lagi-lagi).

Hanya saja, segala hal tentang lukisan dan kepuasan itu tak pernah Yoongi tahu. Tidak ada jejak bau biru cat di tangan Jimin. Hanya ada jejak warna bunga, khas pelukis flora.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu melukis," kata Yoongi yang telah menaruh puntung rokoknya di asbak. Dia ambil sebuah stroberi merah sambil pandangi figura mewah yang membingkai sebuah lukisan bunga mawar. "atau kau memang hanya melukis bunga-bunga itu ketika kau sendirian? Seperti pelukis lainnya yang tak suka diganggu."

"Apa yang membuatmu mengira aku berbeda dari mereka? Sama saja. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk melukis, sedang jika kau di sini, memangnya mau kuabaikan?"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih aku ketimbang kanvas dan cat-catmu?" Yoongi gigit buah itu. Rasanya manis-kecut, airnya membuat bibir basah dan dia jilati kemudian. "Hei Pak tua, pernahkah kau berpikir kenapa kau hidup sendirian di usiamu yang segini?"

Jimin tak menjawab, dia sedang meneguk wiskinya-sedang menikmati bibir basah Yoongi yang bersari stroberi.

Meski tanpa jawaban Yoongi tetap lanjutkan bicaranya. "Karena kau seorang pelukis."

Agak sulit untuk mengerti, tapi Jimin tak begitu peduli. Biru air itu mengundang jamahan. Dia endusi leher Yoongi yang pucat, sedang pemuda itu masih memakan stroberinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau padaku?" Dia tanya selesai mengisi paru-parunya dengan aroma Yoongi.

"Karena matamu biru." Yoongi sentuh wajah Jimin yang kulitnya berkerut alami karena usia, sedang dirinya sendiri seorang pemuda duapuluh tahun yang segalanya masih kencang.

"Kau juga biru."

Yoongi ambil gelas wiski itu. Masih ada sedikit yang bisa dia minum. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya, selesai meneguk.

"Kau adalah air. Suaramu adalah riak."

"Lalu apa aku serupa dengan kolam renang itu?"

Jimin menggeleng atas kelakar Yoongi. "Kau bukan kolam renang."

"Memang bukan."

"Hahaha!"

Mereka tertawa, sedang air masih berkilauan. Di siang hari yang panas itu keindahan Yoongi diminta Jimin untuk dinikmati. Sedikit wiski tak membuatnya mabuk, tapi entah bagi Yoongi. Sebab, segala permainan dengan gairah itu dibalas dengan cara yang sama seperti ketika dia dibiarkan merokok-senang.

"Ah, kau sebut apa lukisan-lukisan karyamu?" Di sela pergumulan Yoongi bertanya. Dia ciumi lengan pria bertato itu dengan napas berat yang diembuskan bersama desah di bibir. Siang dan musim kering, ya, panas. Segalanya.

" _Sayang_ -ku," jawab Jimin.

" _Sayang_ -mu banyak, kalau begitu."

"Aku mencintai mereka," Yang dimaksud Yoongi adalah bunga-bunga di dinding, sedang yang Jimin pikirkan adalah warna-warna di ruang bawah tanah; wanita-wanita itu. Satu, yang sedang dia pandangi bening air di matanya, juga adalah yang dia sebut _Sayang._ "seperti aku mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu apakah aku juga bunga bagimu?"

Bahkan tidak ada satupun dari _sayang_ -nya yang berupa bunga. Bukan, Yoongi pun bukan bunga. Berkali-kali dan tak akan berubah, Yoongi adalah oase.

 _"Your beauty is flower."_

"Aku tak yakin kau mabuk kalau begini." Yoongi terkikik ketika Jimin menggelitiki bagian bawah pahanya. Dia cium Jimin. Yoongi menganggap bunga itu indah, sedang Jimin menganggap bunga itu hambar. Betul, si pelukis dengan masalah persepsi ganda ini merasakan kecap hampa di lidah tiap kali melihat atau mendengar kata bunga. Artinya, yang dia katakan tentang kecantikan Yoongi pun hanya kekosongan belaka (sebab dia tak ingin mengatakan itu: bunga). Hanya saja Yoongi tak akan mengerti rumitnya seseorang seperti Jimin ini. "Ahh, _just-deeper please, deeper_..."

Seharusnya hubungan dengan usia yang terpaut jauh itu jadi hal tak wajar, tapi tidak bagi mereka yang abai. Jimin melihat Yoongi sebagai sebuah objek yang betul-betul indah, sedang Yoongi melihat Jimin sebagai seorang pria bermata biru. Sudah, begitu. Tidak ada usia yang ikut-ikutan jadi sebab ketertarikan muncul.

Mereka selesaikan itu dengan kepuasan yang dibagi berdua. Sebotol wiski jadi teman makan malam. Hanya saja Yoongi harus pulang. Jimin antarlah pemuda itu kembali ke tempatnya.

 _"Thanks for today, Daddy,"_ ucap Yoongi di malam itu. Dia simpan tangannya di saku jaket. Angin membuat telinganya sedikit pekak. Dia mengangkat bahu menahan dingin. Lalu Jimin kecup dahinya.

 _"Don't call me daddy, I'm not your dad."_

 _"But you're too old to called baby._ _Right?"_ Yoongi tergelitik lidahnya. _"Baby?_ Kau suka panggilan itu?"

Jimin hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Bukan karena suka, tapi lucu. Dengan santai dia lepas kacamata aviatornya. Lalu nampaklah warna biru dari matanya itu.

 _"So thanks for today, Baby."_ Yoongi tutup percakapan dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir. Dia turun dari mobil dan bergabung dengan temaram lampu jalan. Riaknya tak terdengar lagi, cukup bagi Jimin untuk harapkan ngiang di malam itu. Yoongi telah pulang. Dia pun melajukan mobilnya di jalanan sepi. Ketika melihat kaca spion, dia tahu kalau perkataan Yoongi mungkin benar. Dia seorang pelukis. Pelukis selalu sendirian. Isi gudang penyimpanan minumannya masih penuh. Wanita-wanita yang datang selalu hanya sesaat. Tak pernah lama, jadi tak ada yang bantu habiskan minuman-minuman itu. Hanya sekedar mencicipi segelas-dua gelas.

Di rumah, dia minum wiski lagi. Ruangan bawah tanah yang penuh alat gambar dan kanvas-kanvas itu dia sambangi. Beberapa kanvas berukuran kecil bergambar potret wanita. Yang agak besar dan tersandar di dudukan gambarnya Yoongi. Itu gambar ke enam tentang Yoongi. Enam gambar dengan warna yang selalu sama. Biru dan gradasinya. Ada kalender di dinding. Jimin lihat bagian sudut yang tulisannya dibaca Senin. Lalu dalam bayangnya Senin adalah biru. Biru Yoongi, sebab hari di mana dia melihat kecantikan itu pertama kali adalah Senin.

Dia taruh gelas wiskinya di antara botol-botol cat. Dia duduk di hadapan Yoongi yang dia gambar dua hari lalu. Lantas dia menyentuh media gambar berkontur kasar itu. Ada rasa rindu yang muncul ketika dia ikuti alur garis biru yang membentuk wajah Yoongi. Jimin tatap lama bagian matanya, bibirnya, hidungnya, rambutnya. Saat itu dia berenang lagi di kolam, dia selami lagi air yang dalam itu. Ada Yoongi di sana. Kemudian hasrat yang mengisi dadanya dia tuangkan kepada sebuah kanvas baru yang bersih. Dia gambar lagi Yoongi dengan warna biru. Kali ini bukan hanya potret wajah, tapi sebagian badan sampai ke pinggul, dengan pose berdiri di dalam air. Harusnya, dengan biru-biru itu dia beri saja titik-titik gelembung napas, atau warna terang bias cahaya di permukaan. Tapi kadang dia menjelma seorang surealis, kala itu dia beri gambar kawanan burung yang terbang, dan daun-daun pohon yang bergemerisik. Ada hijau, ada kuning-oranye. Bahkan, rambut Yoongi dirubah jadi warna merah. Pakaiannya hijau apel. Air bening yang biasa biru muda terang itu dia timpa dengan hitam gelap. Campuran donker dan kelam hitam itu membentuk laut dalam. Dalam, dalam sekali. Di mana bentangannya sangat luas hingga pohon bisa bertumbuh tinggi dan burung bisa terbang bebas.

Dia yang telah jauh berkhayal sembari melukis itu disadarkan oleh keletihan. Tangannya tremor. Saat melihat jam barulah dia tahu kalau hari sudah berganti. Pagi menjelang. Dia keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu dengan membawa tangan cemong habis melukis. Dari jendela besarnya dia lihat biru gelap langit malam mulai berubah jadi terang. Fajar menyingsing. Ini bukan hari Senin lagi, tapi Selasa. Baginya, Selasa yang merah muda bercampur biru sejak dia kenal Yoongi. Mungkin ini tandanya wanita di hari Selasa dahulu sudah mulai terhapuskan oleh pemuda itu.

-o0o-

Yoongi tak datang dalam beberapa hari. Selama itu pula Jimin mencoba mencari warna lain-hingga bisa jadi 1000. Dia bukannya tak cinta pada _sayang_ -nya yang satu itu, hanya saja beberapa waktu bersama biru membuatnya ingin menjelajahi spektrum lagi, menemukan warna-warna-warna lain yang tersembunyi. Dia pria usia tigapuluh enam yang masih ingin mengumpulkan kepuasan jiwa. Dia seorang pelukis yang musti mengaduk cat warna-warni.

Suatu hari dia berkendara, kembali coba memikat dengan mata safirnya. Di sebuah kedai kopi dia berhenti, mampir untuk beli sekap Americano. Gadis-gadis yang duduk di sana memerhatikannya, dia tahu. Mereka meliriknya karena rupa, karena mobil yang dia bawa, dan karena mata birunya yang dia perlihatkan ketika melepas kacamata. Mereka mungkin sama seperti Yoongi, menyukainya karena mata biru. Hanya, Jimin ingin memilih mana yang dia suka, mana yang pantas jadi _sayang_ -nya. Ada warna-warna senada magenta dan oranye. Anehnya, dia melihat Yoongi sedang minum es kopi di satu meja; sendirian, tapi warna birunya amat tipis bahkan hampir tak terlihat.

Jimin coba amati, benar atau tidak pemuda itu duduk di sana. Matanya memicing, bibirnya tak berucap. Dia hanya diam menunggu pembuktian. Kemudian pemuda yang minum es kopi itu menoleh, lantas tersenyum kepadanya dengan lengkung bibir yang dibuat naik perlahan.

"Yoongi?" bisik Jimin. Tepat setelah matanya mengedip, sosok pemuda biru itu tak nampak lagi. Jimin tercenung, Yoongi hanya sekadar delusi. Pantas warna birunya tipis. Tapi, mengapa pemuda itu ada bahkan ketika Jimin sedang berkelana?

Mungkin inilah yang disebut rindu. Dia cepat-cepat akhiri pencariannya akan warna itu dan kembali ke rumah hanya untuk turun ke ruang bawah tanah dan melihat potret-potret Yoongi di sana. Dia langsung dapati satu kanvas besar yang tersandar ketika masuk, di sana Yoongi berwarna biru pekat. Ya, biru pekat. Bukan biru bening yang tipis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi yang telah dipanggil datang di suatu malam. Jimin yang resah menggoyang-goyangkan gelas wiski sambil mengerutkan dahi. Malam itu panas, air di kolam mengajak Yoongi untuk menceburkan diri. Sementara menunggu Jimin menjawab, dia buka pakaiannya,.

"Kenapa kau tak datang beberapa hari ini?"

"Oh, Pak, aku masih kuliah dan aku bisa dibunuh ayahku kalau aku bolos terus-menerus."

"Apa kau kuliah selama duapuluh empat jam sehari? Tak bisakah kau mampir ke sini barang sebentar?"

"Kupikir kau tidak akan suka jika aku datang hanya untuk menyapa lalu pergi lagi. Tapi kau terdengar memaksa."

Jimin mengetukkan gelasnya ke meja hingga ada suara _trak_ keras. Lalu dia sugar rambutnya ke belakang. Resahnya masih ada di wajah.

 _"Baby? Are you okay?"_ Yoongi yang hampir membuka seluruh kaitan kancing kemejanya pun terhenti. Dia hampiri pria itu dengan iba yang dibawa. Jimin tak terlihat baik baginya. Dia elusi kulit berkerut itu.

 _"No. I'm not."_

 _"I'm sorry."_ Yoongi peluk prianya. "Kupikir seorang pelukis tak akan pernah resah karena keresahannya tertuang di kanvas, tapi kenapa kamu? _Baby,_ kau resah sekali."

Yoongi tak mengerti kalau Jimin sudah beberapa kali mencoba mewarna biru yang sama seperti beningnya Yoongi di pertama jumpa. Tapi selalu saja pilihannya jatuh pada warna gelap. Fantasinya jadi lebih liar lagi. Bukan hanya burung yang terbang bebas di laut, melainkan ada kembang api, ada guguran bunga, ada debu tembakan. Macam-macam, tapi semua bernuansa biru gelap yang pekat.

Kemudian Jimin pandangi sosok muda di hadapannya itu. Yoongi nampak berbeda dengan hitam di bawah mata dan pucat kulitnya yang kusam. Dia seperti air yang keruh.

"Yoongi, aku sakit, dan apakah kau juga begitu?"

"Aku tidak sakit." Tawa yang diberi masih tawa yang sama seperti biasa-senang. Jiwa muda itu masih ceria juga. Namun Jimin merasa ada yang salah, memang. Entah apa. "Beri aku wiski, lalu kita berenang bersama, bagaimana?"

Jimin mulai melihat pekat itu pada sosok Yoongi, bukan hanya gambarnya. Lalu di ranjang pun dia banyak berpikir, sedang Yoongi minta lebih seperti biasa. Gairah masa mudanya betul-betul besar. Hanya saja melihat pekat biru itu ada suatu keengganan yang muncul pada diri Jimin. Entah kenapa, dia tak paham juga. Dia akan sangkal jika dikata dia tak lagi cinta Yoongi. Dia cinta _sayang_ -nya.

 _"Why are you so dark...?"_ bisiknya pada puncak kenikmatan yang membawa Yoongi melayang terlelap.

-o0o-

Jimin bertemu Taehyung, karibnya, di sebuah _casino_. Pria berambut ikal itu isap rokok dengan santai sedang orang-orang di hadapannya sedang bertaruh ramai. Dia hanya menonton, Jimin pun begitu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang wanita bergaun ungu itu?"

"Rasanya pahit di lidah." Jimin mengecap-ngecap.

"Kau masih saja gila, Bung. Kapan penyakitmu itu akan hilang? Kalau habis ini kita makan _steak_ , kau mungkin sebut kurang garamnya jadi kurang huruf C. C, C, C, C, ah C-nya kurang satu!" Taehyung adalah pria jenaka, tapi dia juga sama seperti lainnya, meski sudah tahu Jimin kelainan, dia tak mengerti apapun. Kesusahan Jimin selalu jadi candaan. Tapi- _ah_ , dia memang tak kenal estetika dan rasa. Bahkan membeli lukisan berharga milyaran pun bukan karena dia rasakan sesuatu dari bentuk-bentuk itu. Gaya, sekadar gaya.

Jimin isap rokoknya sebentar, lalu diembuskan. "Aku tak tahu apa penyakitku ini sudah mulai hilang atau tidak, tapi kebanyakan yang kulihat warnanya biru."

"Tak warna-warni lagi seperti dulu? _Am I look like a smurf to you?"_

Jimin menyodorkan bara rokoknya ke dekat pipi Taehyung dan pria itu tertawa sambil mundur takut.

Taehyung pun masih sendiri seperti Jimin. Hanya ketika ditanya kenapa, dia katakan hidupnya berkiblat pada James Bond, bebas tak terikat, bisa pergi kemana saja dan dapatkan wanita di mana saja. Gaya, lagi-lagi tentang gaya. Pria itu hidup untuk bergaya, sedang Jimin hidup untuk mencinta. Jimin cinta candunya (wiski), dan cinta juga pada _sayang_ -nya.

"Kau tak akan cari wanita untuk habiskan malam ini? Mau waktu kita muda ataupun sekarang, mereka masih saja lihat kau dari matamu. Kalau aku, hidungku." Taehyung celingak-celinguk cari asbak. Dengan tak tahu malu dia julurkan tangan untuk membuang abu di sebuah kotak kaca di dekat seorang wanita yang duduk di meja judi.

"Aku akan pulang."

"Oh, sungguh? Ada yang menunggumu di rumah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan stres dengan biru-biru ini. Kurasa aku harus mencelupkan tanganku di kubangan cat."

"Jimin si pelukis. Buatkan lukisan wanita cantik, nanti akan kubeli. Jangan buat bunga terus, pria tak suka bunga."

Memang. Bunga tak bernyawa bagi Jimin. Segala gambarnya tentang bunga tak pernah dia beri rasa sama sekali. Dia pulang bukan untuk membuat bunga, lagipula. Dia ingin kembali gambarkan Yoongi di kanvasnya. Dia masih ingin tahu kenapa otaknya selalu condong mewarnai Yoongi dengan nuansa biru yang semakin gelap tiap waktunya.

Lalu di malam yang hampir habis itu dia temukan Yoongi di depan pintu. Sedang berdiri melipat tangan di depan dada dengan setelan tuksedo yang dia kenakan. Habis dari pesta kampus, katanya. Dia tertawa-tawa ketika bicara. Mabuk, matanya merah dan jalannya tak betul. Dia juga gemetaran seperti orang sakit keras. Ada yang lain yang membuat wajah cantik dan bahagianya jadi ganjil. Jimin yang lama mengenal alkohol dan rokok tak pernah separah itu. Dia curiga Yoongi mencoba hal lain selain candu yang dua. Mungkin jauh pada narkotika.

 _"You're not okay, tonight."_ Jimin mengecupi dahi Yoongi. Pemuda itu menggeliat tak nyaman di ranjang. Kancing kemejanya dia buka sampai dada, jasnya teronggok entah di mana. Dia mengubur wajah di kain satin marun pembungkus kasur.

"Aku sedang bersedih, tolong. Aku melihat cintamu ditebar kemana-mana, pada warna-warni itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mata merah itu memicing sakit. " _Baby, sayang_ -mu bukan bunga-bunga itu tapi wajah-wajah yang terpotret di kanvasmu dengan berbagai warna. Kuputar musik _jazz_ waktu menikmati wajah cantik mereka. Sungguh, kenapa tak ada yang gambarnya lebih dari satu? Apa kau pria yang tak setia? Ah, ya benar. Kau pelukis. Pelukis tak mungkin hanya menggunakan satu objek saja seumur hidupnya."

Jimin mengatupkan bibir. Kemudian tangan kasarnya dia gunakan untuk membelai-belai pipi Yoongi yang panas. Satu rahasia telah diketahui oleh pemuda itu.

"Kapan kaulihat mereka?"

"Suatu subuh ketika kau tidur lelap dan aku bebas berjalan seperti hantu. Aku temukan satu pintu yang tak pernah terbuka, lalu kutemukan ruang kerjamu yang misterius. Kau punya rokok?"

"Kalau begitu harusnya kaulihat juga dirimu yang tak hanya satu di sana."

Yoongi bangun dengan malas hanya untuk menggapai sebungkus rokok di atas meja nakas. "Aku?" lalu dia nyalakan api dari pemantik. Dia sulut rokoknya dan ia isap penuh gairah. "Semua tentangku tenggelam. Kenapa kau beri aku biru?"

"Karena kau adalah oase, air, kedamaian. Sejujurnya aku bohong ketika kukatakan kecantikanmu adalah bunga. Bukan, kau adalah dingin air di laut dalam. Sekarang."

 _"It's darker than blue."_ Dia jalan dengan memegangi tepian meja, kali ini untuk memilih piringan hitam yang akan dia putar. Malam tanpa musik rasanya hampa di dada. Dia suka mendengar lagu yang nuansanya seperti layang-layang, _mind blowing._ Rokoknya diapit di bibir ketika dia pasang piringan hitam itu. Lalu musik pun mengalun lembut di kamar.

Yoongi tatap Jimin. Rokoknya masih menggantung. Pria itu bicara. "Aku tak melukis warna lain selain biru sekarang. Percayalah dan jangan tinggalkan aku."

Ada kekeh yang ditanam dalam kuluman bibir. Yoongi pindahkan rokoknya ke jari. Dia gerakkan badannya mengikuti irama lagu, dengan sedikit jenaka dia kalungkan tangan di leher Jimin untuk mengajak berdansa. Tapi yang dilakukan oleh pria itu adalah memeluknya erat dan menciumi pelipis serta rambutnya. Yoongi menjauhkan muka hanya untuk menatap wajah Jimin.

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu...,"_ katanya sambil mengadukan dahi.

-o0o-

Jimin melajukan Chevrolet-nya di jalanan malam. Dia lihat pantulan bayang sepasang mata birunya di kaca spion; mata pria yang kesepian, sesepi jalan. Satu-dua kendaraan di depan dan belakang, tapi itu pun jauh, entah siapa, entah mau kemana. Lampu-lampu di kanan kiri warnanya biru. Semua biru, bahkan malam gelap seperti keadaan laut dalam yang pernah dia gambarkan suatu hari. Yang membuat sepi, di laut itu tak ada pohon, tak ada burung, tak ada Yoongi. Jimin melihatnya tergeletak kala itu. Yoongi mati karena overdosis. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum. Aneh memang, dia tak berwajah derita layaknya orang yang nyeri dicabut nyawa. Yang Jimin baru sadari, nyatanya Yoongi seorang penganut paham bahwa orang yang mati muda adalah hebat. Dia bunuh dirinya sendiri dengan segala candu yang dimasukkan ke badan, sedang Jimin ditinggal bersama warna biru yang makin bersahabat dengan hitam dan sulit dihapus.

Sekarang dia mencoba untuk memudarkan kepekatan itu, tapi tiap kali mencampur warna lain di kanvas, dia tak sanggup. Selalu ada biru. Bahkan tiap kali berjumpa dengan wanita baru, Yoongi selalu melihatnya dari jauh. Dia berdoa untuk cinta, dia berdoa untuk kedamaian, dan dia berdoa untuk seseorang yang baru. Di kolam, jika dia lamunkan biru, akan muncul Yoongi yang berenang. Lalu Jimin pun akan menggunakan tangannya untuk membentuk salib dari kening, dada, ke kedua bahu. Yoongi menghantui. Biru menghantui. Sekarang Jiminlah si lelaki biru. Bukan hanya matanya, semuanya. Ini karena Yoongi. Jimin dalam naungan biru. Jimin dalam naungan dingin. Rapuh.

"Yoongi..." Yang dia panggil dalam tidur pun hanyalah nama _sayang_ -nya yang terakhir.

 **END**

 **Note:** _ada yang sadar ngga, kalau beberapa bagian di sini ada yang sama dengan fanfic Fohte?_

 _Ya, fanfic ini lebih dulu ditulis dan saya sengaja mereduce beberapa di sana._

 _Tadi diluar itu, sepenuhnya fanfic ini ditulis sebagai interpretasi bebas dari lagu Shades of Cool. Dengerin lagunya deh, asli enak banget._

 _Btw ini udah lama nangkring di wattpad tapi baru dikopi ke ffn, hahahah. maapkan malah post ff bulukan._


End file.
